Taking the Wrong Path
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Fred and George chare a love for eachother that might just be too strong. Unable to live without the closeness of the other, they have a passionate relationship, but they need to keep it a secret to everyone. TWINCEST!


Taking the Wrong Path

Taking the Wrong Path

**1**

**I love my brother**

It was the first evening of their fifth year. Dinner had passed as usual and Dumbledore had held his speach about the Forbidden Forest and about Sirius Black. It was after all that, the twins headed for one of their secret passages.

George was older than Fred, by minutes, but older, nonetheless, still it was Fred who always took command over everything and acted like the big brother. George was just too shy to start things.

It was dark in the small passway by the One-eyed witch, and their wands only lit up the path infront of them. George had a tendency to get scared in the dark, especially if there were strange noises around. It had started when he was four and the ghoul they had on the attic of the Burrow had spooked him when he was all alone.

"You okay?" Fred turned his head back and looked at his twin, who had a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

Fred smiled at the face George had made. He looked just like a little innocent puppy. They had reached the end of the tunnel.

"I can hear someone there, let's wait for a while" Fred whispered and sat down, with George plopping down next to him. They had done it so many times before, yet George was still not sure it was completely empty, as he tried to look through the thick darkness. He felt his brothers warm hand on his upper thigh.

"Don't worry. If there's anywhere you're safe, it's in here. Nothin' and no one but us in here"

He knew it was wrong, but he liked the feeling of Fred's hand on his thigh. So many things about them was wrong. Few people took them seriously because of them being known as pranksters, and few girls wanted to be with them for other reasons than their looks. George didn't think about girls at all. At first, he had considered he might have a thing for boys, instead, but he found out the horrible fact, that he was only in to his twin brother. It was wrong, very wrong.

"I know, Fred" He couldn't help but to look into his brother's eyes. They were something between golden green and brown, with a dark blue line around them. They were facinating, he'd always thought, and he knew he had the same eyes, but they were not as exciting to look at in the mirror, compared to see them in their real form. Fred smiled at him.

"You're very sweet looking all terrified like that" he said and his hand left George's thigh to stroke his cheek, the other one holding his wand with the sorce of light. His toutch gave George goosebumps all over his arms and back. He swallowed and Fred ruffled his hair and his smile grew wider, before he turned away to listen if he still heard someone on the other side. There was a loud BANG and George jumped towards his brother and threw his arms around him. They were face to face, staring into eachothers eyes. They could feel eachother's breaths against their lips.

"What was that?" George asked quietly.

"I think someone dropped something on the other side"

George didn't know if it was his own imagination, or if Fred really moved closer to him. As their noses toutched, George knew he really was moving closer. It was just too much for him.

"I'm sorry, Fred I just have to do this" George breathed, before he kissed his brother with his eyes closed. He felt Fred stiffen for a moment, before he started to relax completely and kissed him back. George pulled away, and looked somewhere else, growing red with embarassment.

"Why were you sorry about that? It was great!" Fred chuckled and patted George's shoulder. George stood up.

"It was wrong, we can't... we're not supposed to-"

"Calm down, Georgie. Sit!" Fred told him in a gentle, quiet way, and George hesitated, before he sat down.

"It's wrong" he muttered.

"Says who? The law? Mum?"

"Everyone and everything?"

"Fuck everyone and everything"

George looked up at Fred. He seemed to be serious. Fred moved a little closer and put his hand on George's arm. "I love you, George. No one will understand, I don't understand, but my feelings are true"

George blinked and looked into his eyes. Deep inside he loved what Fred said, but it was wrong and they were playing a dangerous game.

"I love you to... But, you're my brother. It's wrong to do this. If mum found out-"

"She won't, okay? No one will find out. It could be our little secret..." Fred interrupted, whispering the last words so close to his ear, his breath tickled his skin. He closed his eyes, and felt Fred kiss him on the cheek, then down his neck and up towards his ear. He couldn't help but to let out a silent moan, as Fred nibbled his earlobe. Strong hands were caressing his legs, moving upwards.

"Fred..."

"Yes, George?"

"I'm scared"

Fred stopped and looked at his brother. George looked so young to him. Younger than he really was. He shook his head and cupped his face with his hands.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, George. It's me, it's your Fred, no one else"

"I know. It's not you I'm scared of, it's everything else. We could lose everything by doing this..."

"You could never lose me"

At that, George smiled slightly and his eyes glittered in the dim light from their wands, now lying on the ground. Fred kept looking into his eyes as he once again moved closer. This time, more carefully, and George didn't seem to mind what was happening. Their lips met and Fred straddled him to get closer. His hands stroke George's arms, and he heard his brother let out a slight grunt as his tongue played with his lower lip, begging for entrance. George let him deepen the kiss. He was a bit nervous, but it took only seconds, before George's tongue was playing with Fred's wildly. They made out for almost twenty minutes, before Fred pulled away, slightly.

"We should stop"

George nodded, and Fred got off him and stood up.

A year had passed since then. Lots of things had happened, yet theirrelationship hadn't developed much. They were sixteen and as they layed on the bed that had appeared inside the Room of Requirement, they were proud of themselves being such good actors. No one had suspected anything.

George nuzzled into Fred's neck, feeling calmer and safer than ever before with his brother's arms around him.

"Are you tired?" Fred asked, looking at George's closed eyes and calm breathing.

"No, I just like inhaling every fiber of your being" George answered quietly and opened his eyes, looking at Fred.

"Why are you so cute?" Fred chuckled and pressed himself further down on the bed, so their eyes were on the same level.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"You couldn't possibly do that"

Fred rested on his elbow and leaned in, letting his lips brush against George's. The twin responded with a teaseful nibbling of Fred's lower lip, before they kissed deeply. Their tongues danced with eachother slowly, their bodies toutching.

George let out a soft grunt as he felt Fred's hardness press against his thigh. Fred smiled into the kiss and pressed harder against George, making his lips leave his in a loud gasp. Fred kissed him again roughly and felt a hand squeeze the bulge between his legs. He moaned into the kiss and rolled ontop of George with his legs on either side of him, allowing him to press his hardness against George's groin. Fred could feel George was growing hard underneith him.

George felt Fred's strong hands on his chest, before his shirt was ripped open. Fred planted wet kisses on George's jaw and neck and nibbled that perticular spot on his earlobe, before teasing his nipples with the tip of his tongue. George breathed loudly and hard and let out a soft moan. His hands tangled in Fred's hair.

Fred teased the other nipple aswell, before he continued to kiss George's chest, moving slower and slower. He stopped at the sight of the small amount of light hair, forming George's loveline, and let his warm breath tease him. He felt the grip in his hair tighten and smiled to himself. He looked into George's eyes as he slowly unzipped his jeans. He could see his eyes glitter with lust.

He pulled the jeans off and sat up, soon joined by George who ripped Fred's shirt off and started to work on his jeans aswell. Fred let out a moan as George's hands brushed against his swollen erection, making George lock his lips onto Fred's. His hand slid down Fred's boxer's and Fred let out a muffled moan, grabbing George's arm to make him stop. He could explode any second and he didn't want it to go so fast. His lips left George's.

"George, please... not yet"

George's lips travelled to Fred's earlobe. His warm breath teasing his skin as he whispered to him.

"Ooh, you turn me on, Freddie"

George stroke Fred's length gently and Fred pushed him closer, making him withdraw his hand and wrap his arms around him instead.

"You tease, I'll make you pay!" Fred breathed into George's ear while kissing and nibbling his neck.

"Please do" George moaned and Fred pushed him down onto the bed. Within seconds their boxer's were thrown onto the floor and Fred layed ontop of George, kissing him hard and passionate. He felt George's precum mois his hip.

"Turn... over" Fred breathed through the kiss and he felt George smile against his lips, before he turned to lie on his stomach. Fred sat up and let his hands caress his brother's back. It was pearled with sweat and his skin was hot. He grabbed his buttocks, making George groan with pleasure, and Fred leaned down, while massaging George's buttocks firmly.

"Tell me what you want, Georgie"

Fred let his own precum lubricate George's opening. George gasped and Fred bit his lip. They kissed again, their tongues wet and desperate. Fred pulled back from the kiss and sat up once more, grabbing George's hips and arched him up.

"Tell me, Georgie" he breathed. His throbbing erection teasing George's arse.

"Please Fred... Make love to me" George moaned, grabbing his own erection and started to pump it in his hand. Fred sucked on two of his fingers before pushing them inside George. The older twin let out a low moan and let go off his manhood, to support himself on all four. Fred moved his fingers inside him, before he thought that was enough and let his throbbing erection replace them. He pushed himself inside George slowly, to make sure he was alright. George let out a cry with pleasure, as Fred's entire lenght filled him. Slowly, Fred pumped in and out of him, whispering words of love in his brother's ear, as he knew the first time would hurt.

"You feel amazing, Georgie" Fred breathed. "So... tight"

As he thrusted a little harder, George let out a loud moan.

"Oh, yes. More, Freddie... More!"

He could feel George's prostate against his manhood and he knew that was the sensitive spot. He layed down on George's back and grabbed his cock, pumping it in the same rythm as he thrusted into him. He could see George's grip on the sheets tighten.

"I'm close, love" Fred groaned, feeling he would soon come.

"Me too, Freddie" George breathed and Fred bit his shoulder.

"Good, come for me"

Fred pumped George's cock harder as he felt there was only seconds left until his release and George came hard just before Fred. They both cried out their climax and collapsed onto the bed. Fred lay down behinh his brother, spooning him. The sheets were wet and sticky.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Fred lifted his head and looked down at George.

"Mmmhm..."

He noticed his own, now slack manhood was covered in something orangey red. He saw a patch of the same on George's thigh. He looked at him again, pushing away strands of red hair plastered to George's face.

"I'm so sorry, Georgie"

George opened his eyes and looked at him. His chest was rising and lowering again fast.

"For what?" he mumbled with a slight smile on his face.

"You're bleeding"

George was too tired to sit up and look.

"Don't worry, Freddie. I'm more than fine. I actually believe I might be in heaven right now"

Hesitatiosly, Fred smiled and kissed George's shoulder.

"Me too"

He took his wand from the floor next to the bed and used a spell to clean themselves up, before pulling the covers over them. He moved closer to George, spooning him skin to skin.

"I love you, Fred" George whispered, before he turned his head back and kissed Fred on the lips. Fred kissed him back.

"I love you too, George"

With that they fell asleep. They would try out their new potion the next day, and put their names into the goblet of fire. If George was able to walk, of course.


End file.
